1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning device and a scanning method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a scanning device and a scanning method capable of saving some compensation memory.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to rapid development of multi-media systems, there is a demand for images with a higher resolution. To increase image resolution, the number of light-sensitive cells (such as charge coupled device (CCD)) in the sensing device of a scanner must increase correspondingly.
Because of some intrinsic properties of a charge-coupled device (CCD) or manufacturing deviation, sensitivity of each CCD cell may not be identical. Hence, before scanning an object, the scanner must perform a light-intensity calibration to produce a set of shading values so that image compensation can be conducted subsequently. Any non-uniform light-intensity effects in the pixels generated by the CCD can be compensated for using the shading values. Ultimately, color of the pixel and the color on the target object are identical. To use the shading values in image compensation, the shading values need to be stored in compensation RAM units inside the scanning device. As resolution of a scanner increases, the number of pixels in a CCD increases correspondingly. Since a larger compensation memory must be used to store up the shading values required to compensate the light-intensity of a scanned image, production cost of a scanner increases.